Reunion
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: SPOILERS for the end of the series! Near goes to visits Mello and Matts' graves and runs into an old friend. OC warning! Rated T just to be safe. Reviews are deeply appreciated.


**I started this story but never got around to finishing it. But, after getting some lovely reviews, I decided to finish and post it.**

**I'd like to thank Thea and 4l'srbetterden2 for the comments. You guys rock. :)**

* * *

**Reunion**

"I'd like to visit the gravesite."

It had been three weeks since the eventful day at the yellow box warehouse, three weeks since the fall of Kira, and three weeks and two days since the death of Matt and Mello. It was now a boring and rather uneventful day at the SPK. Or, what used to be the SPK. Seeing as Kira was officially dead, their really was no use for them anymore. They were now just a small group of detectives and FBI agents.

"Agent Linder, would you be so kind as to escort me?"

"Yes Near."

This would be the first time that Near had really visited his friends graves. He had made a quick stop there once on his way to the yellow box. He had stood there and told the tombstones that they hadn't died in vain and left.

They stopped at a nearby florist and picked up two bouquets of white lilies before heading to the cemetery. As they approached the graveyard, Near noticed a woman dressed in black standing near Mello and Matts' graves. She wore a black jacket with the hood pulled up, concealing her face. He looked at her quizzically. No one knew about the two unmarked graves aside from him, the SPK agents, and Roger, the latter whom he had messaged to inform him of the two orphans deaths.

Linder parked the car and they slowly walked towards the tombstones. As they approached, the woman in black knelt down and placed a single red rose on each grave. She stayed on her knees, as if waiting for them.

"Excuse me." Linder said to the woman. "May I ask what you're doing here? This is a private gravesite."

The woman turned to Linder and pulled her hood down, causing Nears' eyes to widen. Her face was pale with hazel-green eyes and black-rimmed glasses. Her caramel-colored hair was tucked neatly into the jacket and as she spoke, her eyes flashed with the slightest hint of anger.

"Am I not allowed to mourn over my own friends' graves?" Her voice was cold and emotionless, but still almost threatening. Before Linder could respond, Near raised a hand, stopping her.

"It's alright Linder. She is more than welcome here." The young albino trotted to the graves and placed a bouquet on each one. He then knelt down next to the woman and grasped a strand of hair between his fingers. "It's been a while…Vic."

"Yes it has…Near."

"How did you find out?"

"Roger told me."

"Ah." The two sat in silence for a while before the woman spoke again, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Right away? Why did I have to hear it from Roger two weeks later?"

"I was busy. Right after Mello and Matt died, Kira was defeated."

"What?" She spun towards Near, her eyes wide. "How?"

"By dying, Mello caused a chain-reaction leading me to find enough evidence to prove who Kira was. If not for that, I never would have been able to catch him."

"So…they didn't die in vain?"

"Correct." Vics' eyes watered and she turned back to the graves.

"Thank you for telling me." She sighed. "It makes me feel a lot better."

Near just nodded.

"Is he…Kira…Is he…dead?" Their was a long pause before Near whispered,

"Yes."

"Good." Her fists clenched the fabric of her skirt in rage. "I hope he's burning in Hell for what he's done. For killing innocent people, for taking…for taking Mello and Matt away."

She let herself one quick sob before pulling her emotions back in. She had sworn to herself that she would not cry.

"I saw them, you know." Near glanced at Vic in surprise. "Just a little while ago. I tracked them down to their hideout. I just wanted to see them so badly." She let out another sob. "They promised me they'd catch Kira…They…They promised me they would live!"

She buried her face in her hands and silently wept.

"Vic…" Near stood up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nearly gasped. For as long as she had known him, Vic had never seen Near cry. No matter how many times Mello had teased him, no matter how many times he'd gotten hurt, Near never cried. And now, standing before her, Vic watched as tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes fill with the profound feeling of human sadness. "Vic…I'm so sorry. If their had been anything…_anything _I could have done, I would have done it…but I…I…"

"Oh Near!" Vic wrapped her arms around his frail body and held him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

After they had both calmed down, Vic slowly released Near and caressed his face with a caring hand.

"I've missed you a lot Near." She whispered, wiping the young mans' tears away.

"I've missed you too." He wiped the rest of his face with his sleeve and slowly reverted back to his normal self.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Vic asked, a soft smile slowly forming on her lips.

"I'd like that." Near smiled, and for once, she wasn't creeped out.

And so the pair walked, hand-in-hand, through the graveyard, unaware that Linder, and a few others, were smiling down at them.

* * *

**Reviews are deeply appreciated.**


End file.
